


Instants marchandés

by Melie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Communauté : créerpouraider, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Français | French, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple et Belle font un deal particulier : elle observe ses entrevues avec les personnes qui viennent lui demander son aide, en échange de ses impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instants marchandés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> \- Spoilers sur la saison 1 (mais rien sur les suivantes).
> 
> \- _The Dark One_ semble avoir été traduit par "le Ténébreux" en VF, je ne suis pas particulièrement fan mais ça me paraissait mieux que de garder l'expression anglaise. Pour _dearie_ , j'ai alterné entre "mon cher/ma chère" et "ma chérie".

Les premières fois, Belle resta en retrait. Elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire à l'autre bout du château le temps que les visiteurs viennent et repartent. Bien qu'elle fut rongée par la curiosité, elle tenta de n'en rien laisser paraître. Les affaires de Rumplestiltskin ne regardaient que lui, se répétait-elle. Ne pas s'y mêler était la meilleure chose à faire.

Jusqu'au jour où elle se retourna pour faire face au maître de la demeure, tout sourire. Elle faillit en lâcher son plumeau, mais se ressaisit.

« Bizarre, j'aurais cru que tu mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qui se dit lors de ces entrevues... et pourtant, je ne t'y vois jamais...  
\- Je ne suis pas concernée par vos... ce que vous faites. Je n'ai donc pas à écouter aux portes.  
\- Des pensées très honorables, certes... mais qu'en est-il de ta curiosité ?  
\- Elle n'a tout simplement pas sa place ici.  
\- Quelle héroïne... »

Ce disant, il s'était rapproché d'elle.

« Que dirais-tu d'un deal, juste entre nous ? »

La surprise de la jeune femme sembla l'amuser profondément.

« Oh, n'aies crainte, il ne s'agirait pas d'un contrat formel, juste d'un... accord.  
\- Et quel serait-il, cet accord ?  
\- Tu assisteras à toutes mes entrevues. Nul besoin de te faire discrète, à moins que tu ne le souhaites.  
\- Et en échange ?  
\- Ton avis. Inchangé, non poli, exactement comme tu le ressens.  
\- Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ?  
\- Que de suspicions !  
\- S'il est une chose que j'ai comprise ici, expliqua-t-elle, c'est que tout a un prix.  
\- Beaucoup d'amusement. Et sans doute le privilège de t'apprendre d'autres choses... alors ? »

Belle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis accepta la main tendue.

« Très bien. »

Rumplestiltskin éclata alors de l'un de ses petits rires.

« Oh, voilà qui est parfait ! »

 

* * *  


La petite fille était en haillons. Il était certain que la vie ne l'avait pas épargnée. Sa vue seule ne manqua pas d'émouvoir le cœur de Belle, mais elle se retint de faire quoique ce soit. La seule chose qu'elle puisse offrir à l'enfant était un sourire. Le reste était du domaine de Rumplestiltskin, et de lui seul.

« D'ordinaire, mes visiteurs veulent que je leur donne quelque chose, et non l'inverse... à part quelques rares cas, bien entendu, mais rien qui ne ressemble à ta requête.  
\- S'il vous plaît, je...  
\- Inutile de poursuivre, intima le maître des lieux en levant la main. J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Je prendrai tout ce que tu as. »

Belle ne put retenir un sourire. Une preuve de plus que Rumplestiltskin avait du bon en lui. Bien évidemment, il nierait, trouverait des excuses, des explications. La petite marchande d'allumettes s'inscrirait dans un plan plus vaste, comme c'était toujours le cas avec lui. Mais en attendant, il l'aurait aidée.

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira, mais le Ténébreux reprit aussitôt la parole.

« Autre chose. J'ai en ma possession des allumettes particulières, dont je ne me sers pas. Or, il n'est jamais bon d'avoir trop d'allumettes chez soi... je te propose un marché : j'échange mes allumettes superflues contre trois de tes cheveux. »

Belle observa d'un air intrigué la petite fille, qui semblait tout aussi étonnée qu'elle.

« J'accepte, » dit-elle néanmoins.

Rumplestiltskin éclata d'un petit rire aigu.

« Parfait ! »

* * *  


  
« Ah, les présentations de nouveaux nés. Toujours tellement charmant...  
\- Présentations de nouveaux nés ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ?  
\- Oh, j'imagine que ce n'est pas en vogue dans ta contrée... il faut dire que c'est une coutume un peu datée... à la naissance de l'enfant, on l'emmène chez des fées pour le bénir de dons extraordinaires...  
\- Bénir des enfants ? J'ignorais que vous...  
\- Oh non non non, ma chère, rien de cela pour moi... les enfants qu'on me présente souffrent généralement d'un gros défaut, ou en souffriront un jour, et les parents souhaitent que je... rééquilibre les choses. Mais ! Il y a toujours un prix... »

Trois nouveaux nés furent présentés cette semaine là. Le premier, un prince, était particulièrement laid.

« Ouh, quel affreux bébé ! S'exclama Rumplestiltskin. Qu'en penses-tu, Belle ? »

Surprise d'être prise à partie, la jeune femme s'approcha, et donna sa main au petit, qui la prit aussitôt. Elle rit en lui caressant le menton.

« Il est beau à sa manière... »

Le Ténébreux laissa s'échapper un petit bruit ressemblant fort à un grognement. Les parents du garçon ne semblaient pas convaincus non plus. Belle persista malgré tout.

« Il n'est peut-être pas... beau, au sens où on l'entend habituellement, mais ses yeux brillent d'une intelligence remarquable...  
\- Cela ne suffira pas, remarqua le père.  
\- Certainement pas, approuva Rumplestiltskin. Mais c'est déjà un début. Et cela me donne une idée : un petit tour de magie de rien du tout, et je lui donne la capacité de transmettre un peu de son esprit à la personne qu'il aimera un jour. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Les parents se concertèrent, mais pas bien longtemps.

« Au moins, soupira l'homme, cela pourrait lui permettre de se marier plus facilement. Et en échange ? »

Belle, toujours occupée à jouer avec le bébé, retint son souffle.

« Mmh... »

Rumpletstiltskin commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Un hectare de votre terre la plus fertile seront transférées à mon jardin. »

Les parents semblèrent ne pas comprendre.

« Pour simplifier, reprit le Ténébreux, un pan de votre territoire sera remplacé par les ronces qui couvrent le mien, et mon jardin verdira à l'endroit occupé par les ronces.  
\- Un hectare... mais notre royaume n'est pas...  
\- C'est le marché. L'avenir du petit...  
\- Riquet, souffla Belle.  
\- … Riquet, est entre vos mains. »

* * *  


  
Quelques jours plus tard, deux princesses furent amenées au château. L'aînée, âgée de près d'un an, était magnifique. On avait rarement vu si belle enfant. Sa grâce précoce laissait deviner de nombreuses qualités de séduction. Cependant, elle avait les yeux mornes et semblait dénuée d'intelligence.

La cadette, en revanche, née quelques semaines plus tôt, était aussi laide que le petit Riquet mais, à l'instar de ce dernier, possédait un regard particulièrement vif.

« Quand on parle d'équilibrer...  
\- Je vous en supplie, s'exclama – à genoux - la mère des deux fillettes, aidez-nous ! Mes deux filles sont comme le jour et la nuit, leurs qualités sont aussi extrêmes que leurs défauts, et je doute que ni l'une ni l'autre puisse un jour se marier !  
\- L'obsession des souverains des environs pour le mariage de leur progéniture est on ne peut plus malsaine, commenta Rumplestiltskin en se tournant vers Belle.  
\- Il est vrai que..., entama cette dernière avant que le Ténébreux ne la coupe.  
\- Bien, voici ce que nous allons faire. Rendre l'une de vos filles moins bête et l'autre plus jolie serait terriblement ennuyeux, aussi je vous propose un autre marché : vos roses sont les plus belles de ce monde, j'en veux un hectare. En échange, la laideur de votre cadette sera compensée par son esprit, à tel point que personne ne remarquera son affreux visage.  
\- Et pour notre aînée ?  
\- Faites savoir qu'elle pourra un jour transmettre un peu de sa beauté à la personne qu'elle aimera, et je suis certain que vous aurez au moins un prétendant.  
\- Tout cela contre un hectare de nos roses, mais... pourquoi ?  
\- Rien qui vous concerne. Alors, vous signez ? »

Une fois la famille repartie, Belle revint vers Rumplestiltskin.

« Un hectare de rose... pour aller avec votre terre fertile ?  
\- Disons que je me suis lassé des ronces. Et puis, à présent, j'ai quelqu'un pour m'occuper du jardin.  
\- Oh, le pourrai-je ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'était soudainement éclairé.

«  _Pouvoir_ n'est pas le verbe adéquat, ma chérie. _Devoir_  conviendrait bien mieux ici. N'oublie pas que tu es à mes ordres...  
\- Je ne l'oublie pas. »

De retour à l'ouvrage, Belle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il savait combien elle aimait les roses.

  
* * *

« Oh ! »

Quelque chose, non, quelqu'un, s'était cogné contre elle. Se massant la cuisse, Belle baissa les yeux, et se précipita aussitôt vers le petit être à terre.

« Ça va ? »

Deux yeux faits de bois, mais pourtant extrêmement expressifs, se levèrent vers elle, mais l'enfant – décidément, il y en avait beaucoup ces temps-ci – ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu courrais ?  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'attrappe !  
\- Qui ? Rumplestiltskin ? »

Pourquoi cet étrange enfant cherchait-il à lui échapper ? Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal... les enfants semblaient toujours réveiller quelque chose en lui, une nature plus douce...

« Non, pas lui ! »

Belle soupira, soulagée. Elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait à la chamaille. Elle savait pourtant que le maître des lieux était loin d'être la bonté incarnée mais... elle avait confiance en lui. Jamais il ne s'en prendrait à un enfant. Même un enfant de bois.

« Qui, alors ?  
\- Jiminy !  
\- Jiminy ?  
\- Ce satané criquet ! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus intriguée.

« Et si on s'asseyait ? »

Elle le conduisit vers le rebord d'une immense fenêtre, où ils s'installèrent tous deux.

« Que te veut ce Jiminy ?  
\- Il ne veut pas que je rencontre le Ténébreux ! Mais c'est pas à lui de décider !  
\- Mmh...  
\- J'en ai marre d'attendre ! Je veux être un vrai petit garçon !  
\- Pinocchio ! »

Un criquet vint se poser devant eux. L'enfant allait s'enfuir, mais Belle le calma en posant la main sur son épaule.

« Personne ne va te forcer à faire quoique ce soit, lui assura-t-elle.  
\- Pinocchio, c'est une mauvaise idée. La Fée Bleue...  
\- La Fée Bleue, c'est qu'une menteuse ! Elle a dit que je deviendrais un vrai petit garçon et je suis toujours en bois ! »

Des larmes de frustration bien réelles commençaient pourtant à s'écouler des yeux de la marionnette. Belle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et le lui tendit. Il le prit sans la remercier.

« Pinocchio, continua le criquet, tu n'es pas encore prêt... la Fée Bleue t'a promis de te transformer, mais il faut d'abord le mériter...  
\- Eh bien eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Belle se retourna vers la voix familière avec un petit sourire plein d'espoir, mais Rumpestiltskin ne lui prêta pour une fois aucune attention.

« Ce cher Jiminy, en voilà une visite inattendue...  
\- Pinocchio, reprit l'insecte en ignorant le Ténébreux, il n'est pas la solution. Tout a un prix, même, et surtout, avec le Ténébreux. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de le payer.  
\- Pinocchio ? Le pantin qui voulait être un petit garçon ? Un protégé de la Fée Bleue en ma demeure : le mystère s'épaissit... approche, petit. »

Pinocchio se détourna de Jiminy et, d'un bond, descendit de la fenêtre. Le claquement du bois contre le sol avait quelque chose de pathétique, qui ne manqua pas d'émouvoir Belle. Cette dernière se tourna vers le tuteur de la marionnette pendant que Pinocchio et Rumplestiltskin conversaient.

« Le prix à payer est souvent fort mais... il peut vraiment aider.  
\- Vous ne comprenez pas, répondit le criquet en secouant la tête. Cet homme est maléfique. Il ne peut rien lui apporter de bon.  
\- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir à Pinocchio.  
\- Énormément. Disons que je suis sa conscience...  
\- Peut-être que la meilleure solution est de le laisser prendre lui-même ses décisions ? »

Jiminy secoua encore la tête.

« Non. Pas cette fois.  
\- Mais...  
\- Qui est-il pour vous ? Que faites-vous là ? »

Belle hésita.

« Il a sauvé mon royaume et ma famille. En échange...  
\- Vous êtes condamnée à demeurer ici pour l'éternité ?  
\- Oui. Mais « condamnée » est peut-être un peu fort...  
\- Écoutez moi bien : enfuyez-vous dès que vous le pouvez. »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de secouer la tête.

« C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Rumplestiltskin n'est pas si mauvais...  
\- Comment croyez-vous que je me suis retrouvé dans un corps de criquet ? »

Belle ne sut quoi répondre, mais Jiminy reprit.

« Réfléchissez-y. Pinocchio ! »

À quelques mètres de là, le Ténébreux et le pantin étaient en grande conversation, Rumplestiltskin s'étant baissé jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de l'enfant de bois. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas à l'appel de sa conscience, qui insista, venant voleter vers lui.

« Pinocchio ! Il faut partir maintenant.  
\- Allons Jiminy, ça ne te ressemble pas d'interrompre ainsi une conversation...  
\- Laissez-le tranquille. Il n'a rien à vous apporter.  
\- Je crois bien que si. Ce n'est pas souvent que je peux assister un protégé de la Fée Bleue... faire le travail à sa place... sa réaction devrait être... succulente...  
\- Pinocchio, écoute le bien. S'il t'aide effectivement, ce ne sera pas pour toi...  
\- Mais tout ce que je veux, c'est devenir un vrai petit garçon !  
\- Et qu'en penserait Gepetto ? »

À ce nom, la figure de l'enfant se bouleversa.

« Mon Papa...  
\- Il ne voudrait pas que tu prennes le chemin le plus court, juste parce que c'est le plus facile. Crois-moi. »

Le pantin soupira.

« D'accord.  
\- _D'accord_ ? s'étonna Rumplestiltskin. Et c'est tout ? Ne penses-tu pas que ton Papa t'aimera, quoiqu'il en soit ? N'est-ce pas le devoir des pères ?  
\- Non, j'ai promis à mon Papa que je deviendrais un petit garçon, et pour ça, je dois suivre les conseils de la Fée Bleue.  
\- «  _Les conseils de la Fée Bleue_  », singea le Ténébreux, sont les pires conseils que tu puisses recevoir ! »

Belle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. De la colère brillait dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la tristesse. Beaucoup de tristesse. Elle se leva doucement, et alla poser la main sur le bras de Rumplestiltskin.

« Peut-être...  
\- Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-il en la rejetant violemment. Tu ne sais rien !  
\- Je ne sais rien, parce que vous ne me dîtes rien !  
\- Tu ne sais rien, parce que tu n'as pas à savoir, nuance ! Pour qui te prends-tu ?  
\- Vous vouliez mon avis, « inchangé, non poli, exactement comme je le ressens ».  
\- Je n'ai que faire de ton avis. Le deal n'est pas encore conclu.  
\- Et il ne le sera pas, intervint Jiminy. Pinocchio, on s'en va. »

Le Ténébreux resta de marbre jusqu'à ce que les deux compères aient quitté la pièce, après quoi il se retourna vers Belle avec un calme inquiétant.

«  À l'avenir, je te demanderai de ne pas intervenir.  
\- Je sais que vous auriez pu l'aider. C'est ce que vous faites, après tout... mais c'était à lui de décider...  
\- Ce que je fais ? Aider ? Ma foi, ma chérie, tu es encore plus naïve que ce que je croyais...  
_ J'observe, je vois, comme vous le souhaitiez. Et le fait est que vous aidez. Vous n'aviez rien à faire d'un hectare de roses, c'était juste un prétexte pour adoucir la vie de quelques enfants. Toutes ces guerres que vous permettez d'éviter, tous ces...  
\- Tout a un prix, que tu le voies ou non.  
\- Trois cheveux d'une petite fille ? Quel genre de prix est-ce là ? »

À sa surprise, il rit.

« Oh, je me doutais que j'aurais dû te le montrer plus tôt, mais j'attendais exactement ce moment.  
\- Ce moment ?  
\- Celui où tu commencerais à trop m'idéaliser. Un peu d'admiration ne fait pas de mal, mais je n'ai que faire de ton adoration. Suis-moi. »

Elle obtempéra, fronçant les sourcils. Il la mena dans la grande salle et la plaça en face du miroir.

« Et... ?  
\- Reste là. Et regarde. Regarde bien. »

Tout à coup, la surface du miroir se transforma. Elle ne vit d'abord que du blanc, avant de commencer à distinguer la neige, puis des murs gris, une ruelle, au coin de laquelle une tâche noire se définit progressivement. C'était la petite fille aux allumettes, ses haillons la couleur d'ailes de corbeaux, tranchant cruellement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle tremblotait de froid. Belle vit les villageois passer devant elle, sans que jamais aucun ne s'arrête.

Rapidement, la nuit tomba, seul un réverbère éclairant encore l'enfant grelottante. Lorsqu'il fut clair que plus personne ne serait susceptible d'acheter sa marchandise, la fillette ouvrit la boîte d'allumettes que lui avait données Rumplestiltskin. Dès qu'elle craqua la première, son visage s'émerveilla. Belle ne savait ce que l'enfant voyait, mais cela semblait magnifique. Puis la flamme s'éteint, et la petite fille se retrouva à nouveau dans le froid.

La deuxième allumette parut suggérer un spectacle plus beau encore.

La troisième fit s'écouler une larme de l'oeil bleu, larme qui descendit jusqu'au grand sourire formé sur ce petit visage. Cette fois-ci, la marchande d'allumettes ne laissa pas son trésor s'éteindre : elle fit craquer la totalité de sa maigre cargaison, qu'elle disposa en cercle dans la neige, autour d'elle.

Belle regarda l'enfant ainsi s'endormir, des larmes coulant sur ses propres joues tandis que la vie quittait le corps si jeune, lentement, au fur et à mesure que les allumettes s'éteignaient.

Le miroir lui renvoya enfin sa propre image, elle aussi tremblante mais pas de froid. Derrière elle, Rumplestiltskin souriait.

« Tu vois, souffla-t-il en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Tu ne sais rien. Trois cheveux pleins d'espoir ; mieux encore : un espoir voué à l'échec. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.  
\- Elle souriait..., murmura Belle.  
\- Pardon ? »

La jeune femme se retourna.

« Elle souriait, répéta-t-elle avec plus d'assurance. Vous lui avez offert la paix, la sérénité... ces images que vos allumettes lui ont suggéré étaient le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez lui faire.  
\- Un cadeau ? Ma parole, c'est encore plus grave que ce que je pensais...  
\- Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que vous le croyez. Il y a du bon en vous, même quand vos actions ne sont pas les meilleures. Je vous le prouverai. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *  


Allongée dans son lit, plongée dans la lecture, Belle concentrait tout son esprit sur l'histoire entre ses mains afin d'oublier les émotions de la journée. Pourtant, même son livre ne parvint pas à la distraire complètement, aussi le reposa-t-elle.

Il y avait du bon en Rumplestiltskin. Elle le savait. Si elle parvenait à le lui montrer... cela le transformerait, sans nul doute. Sa part de monstre diminuerait peu à peu.

Elle pouvait l'aider, comme lui aidait parfois. Sauf qu'elle ne demanderait rien en retour. C'était cela, être héroïque.

Le cœur empli de bonnes résolutions, Belle se leva et s'habilla.

Avant tout, il lui fallait en savoir plus sur le passé de son mystérieux hôte. Elle avait une petite idée de par où commencer.

 **  
**FIN.  



End file.
